Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of shooting a still image and recording data of the shot still image in a recording medium.
For example, a number of pixels of a shooting device such as a digital camera is increasing year by year. In recent years, there are shooting devices whose number of pixels exceeds 6 million, and shooting devices whose number of pixels exceeds 10 million. In this regard, resolutions of display devices such as television receivers (referred to as “televisions” below) that display moving images increase to 720×480 pixels (approximately 340 thousand pixels of standard definition (SD), 1920×1080 pixels (approximately 2 million pixels and 2K images) of high definition (HD), and 3840×2160 pixels (approximately 8 million 300 thousand pixels and 4K images), 4096×2160 pixels (approximately 8 million 850 thousand pixels and DCI4K) and 7680×4320 pixels (approximately 33 million 180 thousand pixels and 8K images) of ultra high definition (UHD). Thus, higher image quality of display devices is advancing.
As display devices (e.g., televisions) provide higher image quality, there are increasingly occasions that the display devices (e.g., televisions) display pictures (still images) shot by shooting devices (e.g., digital cameras).
Furthermore, a 4K image display technique and a dynamic range expansion technique are also proposed for display devices (e.g., televisions). More specifically, as a scheme of maintaining a dark tone, and expressing bright light such as specular reflection light that is difficult to express by current television signals as more actual brightness, a high dynamic range (HDR) technique (referred to as “HDR” below) is proposed.